Reflections In Blue
by DatDude
Summary: Faced with the aftermath of Ambition, those left behind must learn to face themselves, and eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Reflections in Blue: Chapter one " Where do I go from here? "

EDIT " Sorry about the spacing I didnt know things changed when I uploaded "

In a cold silent hour, long before dawn, the empty bed woke her. Her hand reached to her left, confirming her suspicions, and making her heart sink.

" Please. . .not again. . "

She turned to her left and slid out from under the blankets. Her feet touched the cold floor, and a shiver ran through her. The long walk to the bathroom, down a hallway lined with rare art, and carpet that felt to her touch like it hadn't been vacuumed since she'd last been in the house.

Finding the antique oaken door ajar, she saw her husband with a pale white bottle of pills in his left hand. He was fumbling with the cap when her face appeared in the mirror, and he froze.

She tried to speak softly.

" Love, put it down. "

The bottle hit the sink with a clack, and his back hunched over as if under a great weight.

" I'm sorry Yui. . . I wasn't strong enough . . "

She didn't speak, she just walked to him, and put her arms around him. He began sobbing like a child in her embrace.

" I'm sorry, so sorry. . . "

She led him by the hand, back to the bed room. In a half hour, and with the help of just two of the pills from the bottle he was fast asleep. Leaving Yui alone in the large empty house.

She looked down at her sleeping husband, the man she'd called a monster with the first breath of her new life.

" Will you ever be able to hold me again when I cry, love? "

The sun peeked through the window, and she put her head in her hands.

" Another night gone. "

She made her way to the dresser by the bed side, with its ornate carvings, and began to dress herself. Most of the clothing was meant to fit a grown woman, and hung lose on her like a girl dressing in her mothers cloths. As she worked the bottle of pills caught her eye, and she looked at the floor,

_No, not now. _

She sat in the cold dark room, with only her husbands breathing for company. As she gave up hope of finding something that fit, she began to cut off a pair of sweatpants that been a tight fit to her reckoning, that now fit well enough with the wast band pulled tight. A pair of old tennis shoes, and pullover hoodie in place of a real shirt or bra would make do until she did some shopping.

_Today, I get some clothes. NERV will wait for me to get something to wear. I've been wearing scrubs for a month now. _

Leaving the house behind she began jogging in the direction of down town, a black unmarked car following close enough to make her feel uncomfortable.

_After everything I made, they can't afford to trust me can they?_

Shinji woke slowly on a lazy weekend morning.

" . . . Mmmmm Auska. . . "

His relationship with the red haired girl had gotten, more complicated in the last few weeks, but he still had trouble getting used to sleeping with out her next to him.

" AAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED! "

Shinji rolled out of bed, and saw Asuka clasping a sheet over her half naked body.

" I . . Umm Sorry I . . . "

Shinji's voice trailed off as he spotted his pen-pen shaped alarm clock, on his dresser in his room.

" You. . . "

She dropped the sheet revealing only a bright red bra, and leaned forward.

" Is that an entry plug in your shorts, or are you just glad to see me? "

" . . .bitch. . "

Shinji left the room, as she rolled onto her back, and filled the apartment with laughter.

" HAHAHHA! Baka HAHAHAH! "

Rolling to her left across the futon onto the floor and onto a pair of feet. Misato looked down on her

with an angry look on her face.

" What do you think you're doing? "

She smiled, as she sat up.

" Having fun. Nothings on TV. "

The older woman looked her in the eye, and spoke.

" New rule, no one wears less clothing then me, understand? "

Asuka pouted.

" What's the matter, don't like me playing with your toys? "

Misato looked the girl in the eye as she spoke.

" Why are you punishing him? "

" I told you, nothings on TV. "

" Asuka, did any of the boys pull your hair when you where a kid? "

" Yea, gave him a black eye. "

" Did you ever talk to him again? "

" . . . "

" Asuka, the good guys are hard to find, try not to punish them for doing the right thing. "

Yui leaned up against a store front, catching her breath.

_I haven't been jogging in years. It feels good, even without a bra. When was the last time I went? _

All the problems of the last month came back to her, as she remembered.

_I haven't been jogging since I tripped and hurt my kneecap. Gendo carried me all the way home. . . ._

_. . how did it come to this, Love?_

After a long moment with no answer, she entered the store, and began looking around.

_Think about something else Yui, like how you're going to find clothing if you don't know your size, or what do you say if the girl at the counter asks if that's your father's name on the credit card. _

_Oh. . . back to it again. . . . _

Turning her attention back to shopping, she tried to pick things off the shelf that looked like they'd fit.

_This is strange, people really dress like this? _

Yui settled on a few pairs of jeans and T-shirts she though looked alright.

_Maybe I should ask the girl at the counter what she thinks my bra size is? As much as it unsettles me I do look like I'd need help with that._

Looking over her shoulder she saw not a girl, but a young man looking at her from behind the counter, with un-natural red eyes.

" No, it can't be. "

_Must be contacts, I'll just try a few on. I don't feel right asking a guy for underwear advice. _

Heading back to the fitting room, she began to sort out the clothing that fit from the clothing that didn't, as red eyes watched on.

Somewhere in the dark, Seele ponders the outcome of an unseen war.

The Russian speaks in an angry but controlled tone of voice.

" Their are other choices, but we focus on this one for a reason. "

The British man said in a reserved tone of voice, as the Russian spoke in kind.

" I'm forced to agree. "

Keel sat back and watched the sharks circle.

_It is to be expected, I removed the Frenchman knowing he was not my would be assassin, now the remaining dissenters would hand his recently vacant seat to a viper. That or they simply wish to annoy me with his presence. By all rights, they should have voted in Sohryu with ease, but now I have this pig to deal with. Knowing my fellows as I do, they must want me dead strongly to bring in an outsider. This one is either very smart, or very stupid. Best to find out now. _

The Senator approached the table un-summoned, and took the only empty seat.

" Gentleman. "

Keel looked down on the upstart, and spoke.

" You have not yet been offered a seat at this table, Mr Wingate. "

Wingate smiled as he spoke.

" A formality I'm sure. "

Keels dull blue visor locked on to Wingates eyes.

" It is not formality, Sir."

Senator Wingate removed a small disk shaped object from his jacket, and tossed it onto the table.

In a moment a light grew from the disk and an image of a near complete Unit Four in its cage.

" What follows is the removal of the refurbished S2 core, you where kind enough to provides us with, and the instillation of a completed functional Solenoid of our own. It's been tested, and it works. I'll be waiting for your **formal **approval. "

As he turned to go, Keel remembered the Frenchman, and for once missed the fool. Once he cleared the room, the men at the table where shocked to see him smile.

" Call the Major, tell her we know the probable location of Dr. Akagi. "

_I watch her, and she doesn't see. The one everyone loves, Yui Ikari. _

Yui sorts though the clothing on the rack, not noticing how close she is being watched.

_Why are so many taken with her? Why move heaven and earth just to be with her? Am I any different then they are, watching her like I am?_

Eyes fix on Yui as she walks past, to the fitting room, not even noticing she's being followed. Peeking in though a crack in the door, red eyes watch Yui undress.

_Is it just this, when there are so many more just as fair? Is there something about her that drives men mad, and makes them go to war with god for her touch?_

Behind her a slimy toned voice enters her ear.

" Perfect isn't she Rei? "

Rei stepped back from the dressing room door, and turned to meet him.

" Kaworu. . . "

He smiled that smile of his, and her skin crawled.

" Not, her. "

" I am an agent of God, my fate is fixed. Before my time is done, I want to know a woman touched by an agent of god. "

Rei spoke in her usual flat tone of voice.

" If there was a God, we would not exist. "

His AT field expanded with a thought, and Rei was flung back into the door cracking it down the middle.

Yui let out a scream as the door came at her with a crash, and an unearthly glow filled the room. A thick burning smell filled her lungs as the far wall was lit ablaze.

" Aaaaaa! "

Rei stood looking at the burnt hole in the wall. Kaworu was gone, but she could hear him running down the alley. For a long moment there was nothing but silence, until a Section Two agent entered the room.

" Doctor Ikari, status? "

Rei spoke in a labored voice, as Yui stood wearing only a black bra, and a stunned look.

" Unharmed. "

" The other? "

Forgetting her lack of pants for a second Yui's resolve gave way and she screamed.

"If he's not on the ground, maybe he went through that hole you idiot! "

The agent turned and walked out of the room without further comment.

Yui stood their for a moment shacking, until Rei finally took one step forward.

" Rei . . wait . . . please . . . "

Rei stood there in the wrecked hallway, as Yui put her arms around her, and just shook.

Next: " The Price we pay. "


	2. Chapter 2

Reflections in Blue: Chapter Two " The Price we pay. "

Keel's feet clanked as they hit the elevator floor, and he began searching his pockets for something to hit the correct button with. In it's current configuration his body's fingers where to large to do so on their own.

_Bit by bit, over the years, I left my original body behind, and for what? One last grand endeavor, make my name echo through history just a bit longer. Kyoko was right in giving up her borrowed flesh when she did. _

Keel retrieved a cell phone he was half sure had the voice dialing working right, and used it to tap the needed button.

_I gave up my body to see these days and stave off the reaper. Since Kyoko returned to eternity, I find myself wishing I had her resolve, then I might have beat the cancer long enough for the bio-tech to arrive. I could still feel the carpet under my feet if I had been a bit more like her, perhaps. Instead I find myself in a heavy construction body, because it was the most assassin resistant thing I could find on short notice. _

_Baaa! This is who, and what I am now. I am not a returner from belly of the beast with borrowed or crafted flesh. I am the unlikely Shepherd to the unruly child called humanity. _

The door opened, and he walked out onto the floor. Around him NERV personnel made way, and he could hear faint whispers about the " restructuring " underway.

_If only they knew, what I was in for. My greatest ally is a woman that I'm not unconvinced is sleeping with a boy half her age. My best pilot, the child of my old friend is disturbed over missing her mother's resurrection. She lives with the other two. How much easier was this for Ikari, unrestrained by humanity, before Yui's return?_

Reaching the cage that held the Evangelion, he looked up at red monster, powered by a dear friend he endured losing twice.

Whatever train of though he was on, was derailed at the sight of Kyoko's daughter, clad in a plug suit, standing before the giant.

_Tomorrow matters more then yesterday. We move forward, regardless of the cost. _

He walked beside her, and put his over-sized hands on the railing.

" Keel Lorenz. "

" Asuka Soryu. Charmed I'm sure. "

Shinji lay in the silent apartment, listening to his own heartbeat.

_Should I cook something? _

Pen Pen walked past his room, without looking in.

_No, there are plenty of left-overs still. _

Shinji shifted his weight to the center of the bed. It had become second nature to leave room for Asuka.

_Maybe I should clean? _

Asuka was at NERV, a place he hadn't been in almost two weeks.

_No, I did that yesterday._

A faint sound in the hallway made him jump. He stood and look out just enough to see Misato walking in, looking disheveled. Her hair was messy, her clothing wrinkled, and her trademark cross missing from her neck.

_I thought . . . she was . . with Asuka. . . _

She was kicking her shoes off and didn't notice him walking out into the living room. His foot hit a weak board, and it made a low creaking sound. Her head snapped up, and the look on her face was one of shame.

She hurried past him without a word, and he felt his stomach twist.

_Smells like lavender,and sweat, and . . ._

The door to the bathroom closed behind her, and Shinji just stood there alone with a familiar feeling.

The water ran down her body like it had for that past 20 minutes, not doing its job. The scar under her breast had been calming down with the long exposure to the heat, but the filth didn't come off.

_I used to love feeling this way, then Shinji sees me and . . . _

_This once it was for the right reason, and now I have to turn off the water. Then I put some clothing on, and for once do the right thing. _

Without another thought she wrapped herself in a towel, and made her way though the dark, and unnaturally quiet apartment, into her bedroom to dress. Some pang of guilt made her trade in her usual undersized shorts, for a pair of sweatpants, before she went looking for Shinji.

Alone in his room, with his ever present head phones in his ears, she found him. Walking to him, and knelt by his bedside. He snapped back to reality on noticing her.

" M-Misato? "

She was looking at him, and he started to shake.

" Shinji, I know its my night to cook, but I think I'm going to burn something. Can you help? "

Something in her voice made him uneasy, but those eyes of hers won him over, like always.

She led him by the hand into the kitchen, and he watched in confusion as she placed an open can of beans in microwave and set the timer.

" You shouldn't put . . . "

She put her hand over his mouth, and in the background electricity arced off the metal can as she turned on the microwave with her free hand.

She spoke in a whisper.

" I . . used to . . date a guy in Section Two. People are listening Shinji. This will cause some static so we can talk. Just keep it quiet, and listen. It's over. You don't need to pilot to stay anymore. "

A feeling crept up Shinji's spine, as the timer went off.

_If it was anyone but her saying this. . . . _

" Umm, now, stir, half-way, Misato. "

" Kay. "

She taped the time pad and restarted while he tried to find the words.

" I can't. "

The look on his face belonged to an old man. She tried to finish before the time ticked away.

" Its not just for you Asuka, too. "

Shinji looked her in the eyes, and for once reached out and touched her face.

" How can I go back, after all of this? Just sit here while you and Asuka still fight? While you find some one else to put in the plug?"

" It won't be your problem, you'll be safe, and we can talk Asuka into it. "

Shinji's whisper grew louder as he tried not to shout.

" No you won't, and I can't let her go out there alone! "

Misato frowned, as she spoke without thinking.

" You didn't have anything before coming here, did you? "

" No. "

The sure sound in his voice,reminded her of a girl, alone in a white room she knew a lifetime ago. Misato moved in, and wrapped her arms around him.

" I can't be left behind again Misato. It just hurts too much. "

The timer went off, and they just stood their in each others arms, without noticing the door opening.

" What the fuck are you doing?! "

Asuka turned and ran out of the apartment, and Misato squeezed him harder, keeping him from moving.

" Shhhhhhh. . . "

The cheap Vodka burned on the way down, like rotgut made in the back room of some shack.

_Damn, I actually want that crap they made in the camp after the Impact. Kill some braincells, and numb it all out. Yea that's it, that is what I fucking need. _

He stumbled down the street bottle in hand, as he noticed a tall well built young man talking to a girl under a street light.

_Dealer maybe, or just a drunk college kid trying to get laid. Don't care either way._

He walked to the man, and made a clumsy left handed strike to the back of the head. The man keeled over from the blow and grabbed his head.

" Aaaaaaaa . . . "

" That it? You a Yaoi boy, hu? "

The man just laid their moaning , as his heart sank until the girl spoke.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be out here! "

He walked to her, and ran his hand down her cheek.

" Kaji . . . . "

At the sound of his name, the bright red color of her hair came into focus.

" Fuck. . .Hello Asuka. . . . "

Their was a long moment of silence, until she spoke.

" Kaji, I can't stay in that place anymore, Misato and Shinji are . . its disgusting! "

Kaji's face twisted with anger as the sound of Misato's name ruined his buzz.

" Why does it always come back to that?! Her, and if she's fucking that kid? You know shit, he wasn't there trust me!"

If he'd cared to look, he'd have noticed the girl's heat breaking for the second time today.

" Kaji, what the hell's is wrong with you! You're more drunk than she is! "

Kaji dropped the bottle, and spoke.

" Asuka, I'm going to give you some advice. We don't get it some times, so be a little forgiving with the boys, OK? We . . .we get scared some time and we don't say what we should. We're sorry, but, shit, even after so fucking long you don't forget do you? I'd rather have a damn gun in my mouth then just having her lay their like she was . . . . or just like I'm not even . . . "

Asuka twitched with anger, and just snapped.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! "

He just looked at her for a full minute.

" I fucked up, because she scared me, and now I'm just not worth the effort I guess. . . "

" Kaji, what the fuck are you talking about? "

" Tell her I got the crap she wanted from the dead guy's office. Tell her I left it there, I'd leave it some place else, but I'm not really wanted, you know? "

" Kaji, Please! I'd tried to pick that guy just so I'd have a place to sleep tonight. "

The girl pleaded with him, and at least he seemed to be in the same conversation.

" Oh please. You live in an empty apartment building, plenty of room there, and you've got friends. You wanted someone to play attention to you. I don't mean to come to the rescue, Asuka, and I'm done after tonight. Old mistakes just cost too much. You're on your own. "

He walked off down the dark sidewalk, and Asuka felt her first crush end over a moan.

" Oooooo, help . . . me . . ."

She knelt down and spoke softly.

" Sure. "

_Hope, he's got cash._

Yui walked down the dark street, and wondered how far she'd get with fresh from the ATM cash in her pocket without the black un marked SUV still following behind her.

_They could at least offer me a ride. No one will get **me** a ride, I bet the Children have to be in real danger before they get involved. _

Yui stepped over broken glass, and past a cop car where a young man was saying something about being mugged by a red haired girl and a drunk.

_And I brought Rei to a hotel in this neighborhood, because the one she lives in is worse. How long has she lived alone? Did any one ever look in on her to see if she was sick, or . . . not anyone Gendo. He was the one that should have taken care of her. _

_Why the hell, did he make her, and not look after her? DNA does not recombine at random, it took science to make a viable hybrid from what must have been left after. . . ._

She fumbled for the room key, and entered

" Rei, I'm back. Do you know what you want to eat? "

Rei lay in the room's only bed, silent as Yui approached. One look at the sweat rolling down her for head made Yui frown.

" Rei, how long have you been neglecting your medication? "

The flat emotionless tone in her voice, sent a chill down her spine.

" Since your return. "

_She sounds so sure of that, how sad. What do you say to a girl so . . .abused. No other word for it really._

" Rei, I'm here now, and things will be different "

The girl just laid there, silently, and Yui could only just notice her breathing moving the sheets.

" What did he do to you, Rei? "

" . . . nothing . . . "

Yui walked from the room as fast as she could, grabbing Rei's cell phone from the stand as she went.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, she sat on the floor, her back against the door. Dialing a number from her memory, she hoped the tears in her eyes didn't made her hit the wrong button.

" Hello. "

Chocking back tears she spoke.

" Shinji. . . "

" Ayanami, are you alright? "

Yui felt a pang of anger, but she ate it as she spoke.

" Shinji, it's Mom. Please don't hang up. "

" . . .What's wrong. . .Mother. "

The static over the line marked the seconds, as she tried to find the words.

" Shinji, I'm with Rei, and she's scaring me. "

The tone of concern in his voice, calmed her, just a bit.

" What do you mean? "

" I don't think she really cares if she lives or not. I don't think she's taken her medication since . . I got back. What the hell happened to make her like this, Shinji?"

" . . .Father . . The week after I got here, I walked into her apartment with out knocking. I caught her coming out of the shower, and she really didn't care. That afternoon. . . I said something against Father, and she slapped me. He just used her, Mother, and that's all. She's never really had anything else, I think."

_Gendo, what did you turn into?_

She visibly shook, as she prepared to ask the only question she had left.

" What did he do to you? "

" . . . "

Her blood pressure went up as she listened to the silence of the phone.

" Shinji, I know I've been away long time, but it is really me. Now please tell me, what did he do to you after I was gone? "

" Nothing. . . .at all until he needed me for something. "

" . . . "

_He was supposed to be there for him. I don't think I'll ever understand what it felt like to him after the plug opened. _

" I lived with teachers, or once a private school, for a few weeks. "

" Baby, I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to be this way. "

Yui felt the knot in her stomach get worse, as her son spoke.

" Yea, but it is. Mother, what is wrong with Rei? "

" Her medication, without it she's breaking down. The worst part is, it's like she wants to die. Rei told me once, you were kind to her. Shinji, please I need help. "

" Where are you? "

" The Gold Star Hotel, room 253. "

" That's only a few blocks away, I'll be over soon. "

For the first time since she'd returned, Yui felt a pang of hope, as she head Rei begin to moan.

Next: " The Lost Ones "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three " The Lost Ones "

Rei lay there feeling herself shiver under the blankets, and knowing exactly why. It had been thirty two days since she had last taken the medication that kept her body from rejecting itself, and thirty two minutes since she'd arrived at a hotel with the very object of her creators obsession.

_I am no longer required . . . . now that she has returned. My existence was clear, I was created to play a role . . .once that was done, I would be abandoned. Now that that has come to pass, I have but to keep the other in check. Once that is done, I can finally fade away._

She opened her eye to see her own face looking back at her.

" Rei it's alright, I'm here now. "

The fever began to hit its peak, as the woman whose image she was made, started to cry. Her tears landed on Rei's face, as she spoke.

" Why do men go mad for you? "

Rei watched her face fill with guilt, and she moved beyond her sight.

A dull knock at the door, and another voice entered the room.

" Hello . . Mother. Is she alright? "

_Ikari. . . _

" She's bad. Their DNA and ours isn't completely compatible. The drugs she takes prevent rejection, and she's been off them since . . . worse it's like she doesn't care, about anything. I had some on me, so she's back on them now. Shinji, what the hell did your father do to this girl? "

His voice changed, the way it always did when things got bad.

" Look at her, why didn't you call a doctor? "

" I didn't. . Shinji they have a . . . "

" Tank with extra clones, blank ones. I know I've seen it. Will need to use one if we don't get her looked at. "

Rei got a confused look on her face, as Yui's voice turned into distressed sob.

" I don't know what they will do to her. Shinji, I need to know what they were doing to her to make her like this. "

" It's not they, it was Father. He's all she ever had, and that's scary. I don't know how far that went, but, well, if she's here, I guess you saw where she was living. Now she needs a doctor."

" I am a doctor! "

" And you're going to do what, make her medicine in a hotel kitchen? "

Rei sat up, at the sound of raised voices, and saw Yui with a distressed look. It seemed so alien on HER face.

" SHINJI, DAMNIT! "

Rei shifted her weight to the left just a bit, and fell to the floor with a thud.

In a minute's time, two sets of hand lifted her back into bed. One set shook more then the other.

Though her breaking fever she could hear her own voice.

" She doesn't care if she lives, but she tries to get to you. What is wrong with this girl?"

Yui seemed to shiver, as her son spoke.

" I told you, it's Father. He is all she ever had I think, and he made her like this. "

" What . . happened while I was gone?!? "

Shinji's voice too a sad tone.

" I know it must feel like you just woke up, but it's been ten years Mother. "

Rei heard her own voice again, but it had it's normal tone.

" I'm trying to fix things, but its been so long, and even with your Father, it feels like I am all alone Shinji. "

" With him, you are. "

" I'll help her Shinji, I don't know how, but I will. "

He sat in the corner of the bar, starting at the bottom of his glass like it held the meaning of life.

_Bitches, they just love to get under your skin. Sure, everything is going fine, then shit they just keep wanting more. Things were fine, then she starts looking at you different, and asking you questions about the future. Shit like " how do you feel about kids? ". _

He looked up, and glanced around the bar, trying to forget his last train of thought. It was deader the usual, and in a bar for expatriates, that is never a good sign.

_Looks like everyone is being briefed on my antics this afternoon. In about an hour things will pick up, because everyone will have their ears to the ground, and throwing around enough money to make a man a nice retirement. _

He imagined himself on some sandy beach, tending bar, and serving drinks in coconuts, with little umbrellas in them. He smiled as he pictured a care free life full of sun sand, until he notice a woman at the corner of his fantasy bar with purple hair.

_Why the hell did I come here knowing she was stationed here too? _ _I so want to say " that thing she does with her tongue ", but it's not the truth, is, it you coward? _

Kaji took a hard long look at himself. He was tired, more than a little drunk, and had an unshakable past on his shoulders.

_I should go home and sleep it off, or do something constructive like pick up that girl at the bar that I'm sure is not nearly as attractive as she seems right now. I am not getting any tonight, am I? No, I think I'm going to try one more time, to get the girl._

Kaji stood on uneasy legs, only to fall back into his chair.

_OK, maybe not. _

Without looking, he removed his cellphone from his pocket.

_Here goes the rest of my pride._

He slowly dialed Misato's number.

" Hello. "

Her voice came over the line, and his heart skipped a beat.

" Katsuragi . . . it's me. I saw Asuka a little while ago. . . "

Misato drove past Rei's old apartment with a cellphone in her hand.

" OK, what now? "

" The Third Child is moving around the Gold Star hotel area Ma'am. He left your apartment about half an hour ago, and he's inside as of the last report I have. "

She became all too aware she was out of cigarettes, as her day got just that much worse.

" Ma'am I have a report from the last shift that states the First Child and umm the other one are checked into the same hotel, Ma'am. "

" Oh boy. Make a note on the duty roster for tomorrow, I won't be in. I have to attend a late meeting with the Chairman. "

She threw her phone on the seat next to her, and took a deep breath.

" Great, Shinji. Now was the worst time for this. "

She parked the car, and walked the dark sidewalk.

_Why am I involved in this again? I have like, half again the work load with Ritsuko gone all of a sudden, and I take time out to play Lupin the 3rd. Oh wait he was a thief, and I'm playing spy. _

Putting the key in the lock, she felt a pang of guilt for taking the spare key from her mentors desk. Walking in she felt her heart sink, same as every time she came here.

" Ritsuko, how could you live like this. "

The dull, unpainted, two room apartment loomed in front of her like the gates of Hell. She walked into apartment, and noted the blood stain by the door.

_Did you try to leave once, Ritsuko? Did he stop you, or was it just another place he told you where worthless?_

Walking past a dent in the wall, and through to the bed room. It was there waiting for her. The white lab coat that she was almost never without, discarded on the bed. Sitting down and reaching into the left pocket, she took the portable MAGI terminal.

_Good thing she forgot this, or getting that information might have been harder. Good thing I was able to . . convince that Kaji guy to get it for me. _

A shadow fell across the lab coat, and she drew her gun looking up.

Misato lowered her gun, and spoke in an annoyed voice.

" You should really be more careful. "

" I'm a technician, not a spy. Nothing I could do anyway. "

The older woman put her gun away, and spoke in a tone of voice she learned for talking with Shinji.

" We'll find her, I promise. "

Maya shook her head.

" I don't even know why I care anymore. "

Misato tried to comfort the woman she hardly knew, but instead said the words she couldn't bear to think.

" You can't make someone love you Maya, but it's still a good thing that you're helping me get her out. "

" It's weird, I thought I was used to it by now. Hitting on the straight girls I mean. I've always had bad gaydar, but Ritsuko. . . "

" Was smart, good looking, and hard working. That is a lot to admire, but she's got her weak spots like we all do. Now can you set the MAGI like I asked?"

Maya spoke soft.

" It can. The MAGI will have to be informed some time if your court marshaled, imprisoned . . .or killed. Might take a week, or a month depending on how paranoid you want it. "

" That a setting in those things' paranoia? "

" It's hard to explain, but yea. Is there anything else you need me to do? "

Misato tried to smile.

" Look after my penguin if things don't go right. "

Keel sat at his desk, and stared at a chess board for the fourth time in an hour.

" I always hated this game in truth. It's true that you need to learn to think ahead and learn to anticipate your opponents movements, but the game lacks something. "

Keel looked across the table at a fourteen year old girl, and couldn't help but feel the situation comical.

" Let me guess, in the real world there are no rules? "

" Also, you can never tell where the edges of the field are. Now the best skills one can have are the ability to assess the situation well, and quickly. "

She half looked away.

" That your way of asking me what's going on at home. "

" Your mother . . was my friend. That is why I talked with you this morning. She was a lot of things, smart, willful, but she couldn't asses things objectively. To much fire getting in the way. "

Asuka tried to make eye contact, but the dull blue visor kept her gaze to the side.

" You are the first person to bring up my Mother to me, since it happened. "

" Let me make one thing clear, before we go any further. I brought her back. I knew full it would only be for a short time, and I knew that unless you didn't survive the reintegration, you would know what happened. "

The girls eye took on an angry look

" Why tell me that? "

" I told you, she was my friend, but we do have a war to win. Kyoko didn't want you involved, but you are. I needed her to remove Ikari, and you could give her to me, even if it was only for short time. If it's any . . . at all, that . . .you will agree . . . That was a better end Asuka, if it matters at all. "

The girl was silent for a moment before speaking.

" Why didn't my Mother like them? "

" I don't imagine it is an easy thing, seeing anyone look after **your** child. "

Asuka's eye seemed bloodshot, like she was holding back tears.

" I saw them. . . . "

" After your Mother told me how she felt, I had a surveillance device installed. It went dead a few hours ago. She might have been saying something she didn't want to be heard. "

She seemed to calm down just a bit.

" You sure of that? "

" Sure I put a bug in the wall? Yes. Sure I'm right about her? Wait in the next room and find out. She should be here soon. "

Gendo sat up in bed, and looked around at the empty room.

" Yui . . . gone, like every other morning. "

He retrieved the telephone from beside the bed. The MAGI's surveillance system trained on the house picked up a call to an empty apartment.

" The is Kozo Fuyutsuki, I'm not home right now, please leave a message. "

In the back of his mind, Gendo remembered his Sub-Commander was in prison. NERV's legal protections fell short on two areas, genetic experimentation beyond that what related directly to the Evangelion, and a promise to uphold UN resolution number 56.

The Bio-Rights Declaration: The United Nations and its member states shall hereby recognize and henceforth regard the inherent rights of cloned and genetically engineered persons as being the equal of those of naturally born and unmodified persons.

The creation of Rei, now know to the Security Counsel, had landed him in jail. Yet Gendo called anyway.

" Fuyutsuki, Yui is . . .upset with me, and she may have good reason. "

Their was silence on the line for a moment, as if he waited for a response.

" I am sorry, be well old friend. "

Gendo walked to the dresser on the other side of the room and picked up the bottle of pills Yui had left behind. He paused for a moment and looked deep into Adam's eye now set in his hand.

" You at least, I take with me. "

She sat in the car, finishing her last cigarette.

_Only one way to do this, head on, and don't let up till he does. _

The Major walked past the guards at the door like she owned the place. One guard seemed mystified as she seemed to know right where to go with out stopping to ask for directions.

The guard waited out side the study, as she barged in.

" Nice guards, rookies? "

Keel fumbled a cigar in his over-sized fingers.

" Best way to avoid a rotten apple is to get one from the tree. "

" Where is Asuka? "

" She'd like to stay here. "

" I'll talk with her on that, thanks. I'm not asking again. "

" You are hardly in . . "

She stepped forward, and placed her hands on his desk, after dropping a plain manila folder in front of him.

" We had a deal. You get NERV, the Eva's, what ever. I don't care, but those two children are mine. If she has a problem with me, it's my problem. "

Keel stood visor to eyeball.

" You forget yourself. "

" You know what I remember? You buying black market Russian weapons in the 90's and selling them to African warlords for gold, and diamonds mined by slave labor. I have proof of that. I have twenty three death warrants for innocent men you framed after 2nd impact. Fuck, let's just say I can put you on the roster for Air America during the Korean war. Power games are one thing but running drugs for the CIA, thats low ."

He smacked the table with the over-sized hand of his heavy construction body.

" Your Father wasn't even born when I flew the last chopper out of Saigon! You want to pin everything I needed to do to build this place on me, you go ahead! You cross the damn line when you call my men dope dealers! "

" I can prove every word. Before you start making threats, If I die of anything other then old age every word goes to people that don't like you very much. Along with all that fun you had in Moscow in 98, and let not forget a conversation you had with my Father, he taped it you know. He was a bastard, wasn't he? "

" . . . Yes he was, runs in the family I see. I'm an old man. Odds are I can keep things together even if this all gets out. At least till I'm dead anyway. This girl worth it?"

To her credit, Misato didn't blink.

" It's been a long day, my contamination syndrome is asking up, and its one of the two months out of the whole year when I actually do get PMS. So if she's listening from the next room, just get her ass out here. "

Next: Confrontations


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four" Confrontations "

Yui sat there watching the heart monitor, as her husband lay unconscious on the bed.

" You bastard. I give you another chance, and you do this? Wake up so I can divorce you, or forgive you . . . again. "

She put her face in her hands, and sat listening to the machinery work.

" Will he wake up? "

She turned her head to the right, and saw Shinji standing in the door. The words came slow and clumsy.

" He's just asleep, he'll be fine. How are you Shinji? "

Shinji didn't enter the room, but continued to speak.

" Fine. I talked to Misato, she said your clearance came through. You shouldn't have any more problems getting out of the Geo-front. "

She tried to forget where she was, and have a conversation with her son.

" That's good, I haven't seen the sun yet, the real sun I mean. "

"Yea this place isn't all that convincing, is it?"

" No . . it isn't. . . . "

The fake veneer of the conversation gave way as Shinji spoke.

" I'm sure he really didn't mean it. People, when they try to kill themselves, it's really about a call for help. I mean if he wanted to kill himself he'd be smart enough to get it right. "

Her voice cracked as she spoke.

" S. .Shinji ?"

" I'm . . a . . going to look in on Rei. Goodbye, Mother. "

For a long moment she sat in silence, before standing and walking over to her husband.

_What is wrong with that boy?_

" I'm angry with you, and we are going to talk about that when you wake up. Right now I need to, for once since I got back, stop bitching, and do something. "

She walked from the room.

FFN LOVES TO REMOVE DATDUDES SPACING AND SPECIAL CHARACTER USED TO MARK A SCENE BREAK YES IT DOES!

He sat in his alley watching people pass by, trying to pick one.

_I am to be the last, therefore I have time left. _

He coughed up blood for the fourth time that day, and looked into the pool of it in his hand.

_I am fated to live forever. . . I have time . . left . . _

He clutched his fist in anger and spied a mother walking a ten year old girl down the street by he hand.

_A little time at least. . . to get what I want . . . I wish another like myself touched by the hand of the Almighty. It is only right that I have this . . blessing before I leave this place at Shinji's hands. _

Images of Kyoko filled his mind, and he smiled a twisted smile.

_I promised no to, so that leaves two more .. . . Mother and Daughter so to speak._

_SCENE BREAK _

" This sucks! "

Asuka stood outside a bathroom in what passed for pet store and Vet, alternating curses between Japanese and German.

" Baka gets to run off for days and NOTHING! "

The nurse approached her for the fourth time.

" Miss, I think, if you just sit down and read the paper it will speed things up. "

Asuka twitched with anger, and spoke in German.

" I can't read the heathen language! "

" Miss please, you're scaring the kid over there with his puppy. "

Asuka frowned and Pen Pen exited the bathroom and handed the stool sample jar to the nurse.

" Wark! "

The Nurse took the jar and smiled.

" Thank you sweetie. Remember to lay of the curry and stick to fish. I'll call your owner with the results OK? "

" Wark, wark. "

Asuka hung her head in defeat.

" The bird talks with the nurse after it's over? AAAAAAAAAAAA! "

She clipped the leash onto his collar and headed out of the shop for home.

" We are not stopping for a damn hot dog this time ! "

" WARK! "

The pair walked past a crying kid talking to a police officer.

" . . .and momma left with him !" sniff

_Wow this town is going to hell in a hand basket. _

The pair walked home at a penguins pace, Asuka never offering to carry the bird. Reaching the apartment, she found Yui leaning against the wall. Pen Pen grabbed Asuka's leg at the sight of her.

" WARK WARK WARK! "

" Off me you little. . .umm hi. "

Yui turned to face her, and the sight of her a carbon copy of Rei with dyed brown hair, and a pair of brown contacts. Un-natural, but at the same time, something she'd been looking for.

" Hello Asuka. Do you have a minute? "

" Depends. Can you get this bird off me? "

She frowned.

" Probably not, I think he's scared of me. "

Asuka picked up the bird, and began unlocking the door.

" Come on in. "

SCENE BREAK

Kaji took another aspirin, and tried to ignore his hangover.

_This should be a good day, I just got a job offer. All I have to do is accept and I'm officially established as something other then a spook. _

Down the end of the hall, he noticed a pony tail of purple hair round a corner, and he broke into a run.

The end of the hall came into view, the elevator door mocked him by closing ever so slowly as he ran to it. At the last moment his foot found it's way into door, and it reopened as he panted and felt his brain struggling to escape his skull.

Misato stood there as he gasped for breath in between throbbing pains.

" Hi there, going my way? "

" What do you want Kaji? "

Stepping into the elevator, Kaji spoke.

" I got a job offer, Keel needs a Section Two Chief that won't stab him in the back. "

Misato turned to him.

" And? "

" I was wondering if I had a reason to stick around? "

" Oh you are not doing this in a NERV elevator. "

Kaji took on his trademarked roguish grin.

" No better place then the here and now. "

She got that annoyed look that made her nose wrinkle just a bit. Kaji couldn't help but remember teasing her so many times just to see that look.

" Kaji, I don't have time anymore, sorry. "

" What? "

" You haven't changed since college. I've got more in my life then what ever party is happening Friday night. I've got responsibilities now, and I just don't have time to play the old games."

" Ritsuko told me you had an artificial family thing going on. You know you're not their mother."

"No, and I can't even pretend to be, not now. But as long as they're with me I'm going to do my best to look after them. "

He forgot his hangover for just a second as he spoke.

" Need help with that? "

" Asuka tells me you're not good with kids. "

" She's tried to sleep with me you know that? Makes the big brother thing hard, when you're afraid."

The door opened, and she stormed out.

" This is what I don't have time for. "

AGAIN WITH THE BREAKING OF THE SCENE !

Yui sat on the couch watching Asuka put the bird back into some kind of refrigerator.

" So, you've lived with Misato a while now. "

Asuka took the clips out of her hair, and dropped them on the table, as she sat down.

" Yea."

" I was wondering . . . I know this can't be easy me being here, but I need to know what it's like living with her. "

The German girl started braiding her hair as she spoke.

" Is this about that that pedo thing, because she likes older guys? "

To her credit she didn't flinch, as she spoke.

" That was part of what I was asking about, yes. I know I don't really have the right to judge after. . . how I left, but he's still my son. People tell me you are not the type to follow anything blind Asuka, and I need to know how he's been living. "

She finished braiding the right side of her hair before speaking.

" Before he really did get treated like crap. He lived with a teacher or something, he made him spend a lot of time in a study he built on the back lawn. Out of sight out of mind, I guess. Shinji doesn't mention his Father much, but I know he hates him. "

Yui was silent for a moment as she tried to let the information sink in.

" What about you? "

" Hu? "

" I haven't seen you since you were in diapers Asuka. Kyoko brought me back, so I want to hear your story too. "

" . . .I was fine. Scholarship at eight, I graduated last year. I learned early on to look after myself, Misato just doesn't want to do the paperwork so I can't get my own place. "

_Oh you poor child, you really think this is right and natural don't you?_

" That's very good for a girl your age. "

" I did get pissed off at him for giving you the cold shoulder last month. Shinji's, well, you know what happened with my Mother. He's scared I think."

"Must have been hard on you. "

" Worst part was knowing I missed it, but Momma left me a note, and I guess gave Misato a talking to. She's different now, I guess she talked to Momma or something. "

Yui tried to smile a little.

" What about this life, piloting must be hard."

The sheer lack of concern in the girls voice gave Yui shivers.

" No other way to do it. N2 mines will slow an Angel down, if you're lucky, but it really comes down to hand to hand in an EVA. Some one has to do it, and I've got more training then anyone. Shinji makes me feel bad sometimes, Mister no training and a 40 sync ratio, but I guess that was you. "

" The EVA was tailored to him yes, the production models by design needed to be easier to retrofit. I need to ask you again, what is it like to live here, with her. "

Asuka finished braiding her hair, and pouted just a bit.

" It's me you're asking about isn't it? "

Yui's face contorted

_Oh, she does not let them . . . ._

" Are you two . . . ? "

" Listen he's not the kind of kid to take advantage of a girl. About Misato she makes us do our homework, and makes us go to bed on a school night. Shinji I think, likes having some one around to do things like that. I graduated from college last year, so it just annoys me. "

" I'm more interested in the Major, really. If you don't mind me prying? "

" He's your son, you've got a right to know. Umm, let's see she's been decorated twice that I know of. Once was for Operation Yuoshima just after I got here, and the other was back in Germany for something, I forget what. She's pretty affected in the way she lives, a real slob. Mainly leaves the cooking to Shinji, because she doesn't know how to cook without a ton of curry. "

Pen-Pen appeared and began squawking at the apartments door.

" WARK WARK WARK ! "

" Sounds like Shinji's home. If you stay for dinner, I promise to make him actually have a conversation with you. "

I KNOW THIS MUST BUG THE READERS BUT FFN DOESNT RETURN MY HELP REQUEST SO YEA

Keel sat in the NERV smoking room for the executive officers, waiting as his Operations Manager entered looking stressed.

She turned to leave as he spoke.

" Cigar, Major? "

" What? "

" Would you like a cigar? "

She turned a wary eye to him , but walked over and sat down.

" Sure. "

Keel handed her a cigar, as he spoke.

" Got a light? "

She produced her lighter, and the tension started to ease.

" You know Major, I'm glad you stood up to me. There is an over population of yes men in this organization. "

He watched her exhale deeply, before speaking.

" You know I have the clearance now to read my own file. Suspected pedophile just doesn't look good on a resume after the war. "

" Neither does drug runner, or assassin. Top secret classifications are good for more then a few decades, no problem really. "

Keel watched the error messages reported by his lungs over the cigar smoke appear on his visor.

" To get right down to it Major, Kyoko was a friend, and she was resting quietly in her grave so to speak until I came along. "

" Feel guilty for waking the dead, Mr. Chairman? "

" All debits must be paid. "

She took a long minute to form her response.

" We do need each other for the duration of the war at the very least, and even after if we can't prove the number of Angels is finite, so I choose my words carefully. Were have you been for the last ten years? "

" Making excuses I assume. The sands of time fall only the one way, we can only affect the future, not the past. "

" You think a 14 year old is not going to play off that sympathy, and us off each other, to get away with things? "

Keel mentally wished for bourbon to go with his cigar as he spoke.

" Think she can't just walk the nine and a half feet to her boyfriend's room and get knocked up? "

She used her bimbo voice as she snapped back.

" Of course not, Shinji sleeps with me! That way every things normal and natural. "

To her surprise the old man seemed bullet proof.

" This situation is no where remotely close to normal, and it is best we stop pretending it is. They are humanity's only chance and they do deserve something for carrying that at so young an age, but I think a pair of under-aged children cohabiting is going too far. "

She sounded sure of herself as she blow a ring of smoke.

" Problem with that is, in the last ten years I'm the only one they've had that's even tried to do right for them, and I don't care about who came back from the dead to say otherwise. Yui Ikari can kiss my ass, she started this mess by trusting a man that couldn't be trusted. "

" And Kyoko? "

" Would have told you if she wanted Asuka moved. She didn't pull punches, no matter what she thought about me I admire that about her. "

" We need another option Major, and we need it by the time the third is stabilized "

" What? "

" Yui not in the core means he's either half strength in the Zero or out of the program. That means a Fourth. Now we need matters resolved, Major. We are playing too risky a game with these children under the best of conditions, we can not afford to make it worse. "

" Bring me some-one with good intentions, and clean hands. "

For the first time Keel seemed truly old as he spoke.

" In '69 I went to a Rolling Stones concert, looking for one more love-in before I let the 60's go and grew up. Jagger sang " Sympathy for the Devil " as a man was knifed to death. After that I went to war and told myself I wold be a man of honor and do right for my country. You know what I did for Air America, but what you don't know, what no one knows, is that I flew the last chopper out of Saigon. I looked down at people I'd known for years, and I knew no one was coming back. Some times, Major, despite our best intentions, thing do not work out the way we want. Yui Ikari could I'm sure relate. "

Next: " The Confrontations Continue "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five " The Confrontations Continue "

The subtle movements of the porch swing had rocked her to sleep, just like twhen she was a child. She opened her eyes to see a man from another life leaning on the porch, with a grin.

" Ritsuko dear, we have been looking all over for you. Your Grandmother's house, I'll admit, was something we should have checked sooner. "

" Kaji, I quite. The Commander of NERV got my resignation. "

Playfully he replied, .

" About that, Gendo's been too busy to check his email. The head of Section 2 wants to talk to you. "

" Tell him anything I did that was against NERV's charter can be traced to direct orders from the Commander. "

" And Rei? "

" She was an emancipated minor by the time she was ten. Before that, anything that happened to her came from Gendo or Konzo. "

" Sounds like you had an exit plan for a while. "

" I put the MAGI on it for five minutes, the morning after Gendo and I had sex for the first time. It was easy to get him to go along, failure was never an option for him, so my safety net was not worth his time. With everything I had to put up with, it was the least he could do."

She sat up in the swing, and stretched.

" What makes you think, I'm not going to just drag you back? "

" Because, Kaji, I'm not worth having in chains. In six weeks my professorship in Tokyo -two comes in and I'll be in a place to train people NERV can use. Lock me up, and you have no way of knowing if I'll help you or not. "

" That a threat, Doctor? "

" I am out, Kaji, and I'm not going back. "

He removed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket as he continued.

" Ritsuko, they don't have anyone to replace you. Asuka's father is a snake, even by Seele standards, and Keel won't let him in the country. "

" You have Yui Ikari, gods gift to man. You don't need little old me, Kaji. "

He lit the cigarette, and took a deep breath before speaking again.

" You're going to put the fate of mankind, in the hands of a woman who'sse skills are a decade out of date, because of spite? "

" Gendo went to war with God for spite, why not?"

" He's tried to kill himself since you left, Ritsuko. This is the world we are talking about, we have enough against us without this. "

She stood and walked to him, stepping in close through the cloud of smoke to put her hand on his face.

" If you could talk Misato into running off the the end of the world, alone with you, would you? "

" She's grown past the need for hero'es on white horses, I fear. "

" Not what I asked, and you know it. I think I want to teach, and maybe sleep with a teaching assistant or two. The world can end if it wants, Kaji."

--

The Chairman paced his office for the fourth time in the past ten minutes.

" Too many sharks in the pond, and it is far too close to feeding time to deal with the matter subtly. "

The phone rang, interrupting his musings.

" Yes. Really? Just tell me how bad the leak was, and put a tail on her. Yes, I do endow that school it's not a problem. "

_OK, that was sadly anti-climatic, but after the week I've been having I don't really care._

_Now I . . no all I can deal with is the Senator. The rest, the war, and that abomination are in the Children's hands. Kyoko, Yui, for all they were worth, neither could build a weapon to stop the Angels that wasn't driven by children under the age of innocentsce. Why was that again? I suppose now it doesn't matter. I unleashed him to deal with the broken goddess that would have never been allowed to walk in human flesh if Kyoko or Yui had survived. I am not the architect of this war, but I do bear responsibility for my part in it's construction. _

_The monster will be dealt with, for all the others pale before him, and for once we can chose the hour of battle._

He picked up the phone, and spoke.

" Bring Seele to order, and make sure the Senator is there. "

--

Yui sat in the hospital room, watching Rei sleep.

_I had a nice dinner with Shinji, now Rei's going to wake up soon, and we'll go to breakfast. I'll tell her I'll be looking after her from now on, and I guess I'm started with my life again. _

" Hard to watch them sleep, isn't it? "

Yui didn't turn or look over her shoulder.

" Hello Major. Yes, it's cruel, the burden we ask them to barebear. I had a nice dinner with Asuka, and Shinji the other night. It finally sank in that I'm not on the other side of the looking glass. "

" I came by to tell you Section Two looked into the fertilized eggs you had frozen back in 1998. The two left over are still there and unharmed. Rei is a clone, and not an altered embryo. "

Yui brushed a swath of hair out of the sleeping girls eyes.

" It's like he exceppected me to wake up and ignore everything. "

She could feel Misato sit beside her, and she turned just enough to make eye contact with her.

" I don't mean to be rude, Misato, but it's hard to be nice to you, because of how Shinji sees you. Even if the MAGI tell me you saved his life. "

" I don't buy that psychoanalysis crap those things put out. He'd have worked it out on his own. The say I'm a . . . "

" Asuka told me you're into older guys. "

Her voice finally took on a lighter tone.

" She did, did she? "

" It's hard not to hate you, Misato. I'd give anything to be where you are now, with my son. "

" You've got time to fix things, and Shinji's the type that needs a while to warm up to people. "

" Yea, four years at least before I can date. Nothing but time. You know I can't use the eggs anyway? I don't have the equipment. "

" I know how you feel, I have Contamination Syndrome, second stage. No way I could carry to term, or at all without. . .well you're a Doctor. Will Rei be ready for duty soon?"

" She'll be fine. "

" Good. Want to stop by for dinner again?"

" . . .No, Gendo isn't the Commander anymore, officially. Some one needs to tell Rei. Tomorrow? "

" Deal, I need to go. They will be home from school soon. Yui, I know Shinji's kind of distant, but he takes a while to warm up to people, it's just how he is."

Yui still couldn't turn completely to face her.

" How do you. . .I mean those two. . "

" It's wasn't a problem a month ago, so I'm still working on that one. "

--

Rei lay there listening to them.

_They are afraid Ikari will be with her. Her, the one I hate, that can do nothing without the praise of others. If Ikari is with her, and the Commander gone, what is left for me?_

She listened to Yui speak in her voice.

" What is it like living with them? "

_You who are the cause of all pain, now ponder it's effect?_

" Used to be quiet before Asuka got here. Shinji was kind of a pet project. He didn't have any friends, never spoke out. I got him a cell phone, and had the MAGI track it just in case, and he went weeks with out making a call. Except for Rei here, I don't think he talked to anyone. "

" That's sad, for a boy to live like that, but Rei had it worse. I want my son, I want to know what the hell my husband did to this girl, even if I know I won't be able to sleep at night. "

" Section Two, file on Rei is blank. Only one real way to answer that, would be to ask her. "

"I have to run, so I can get home before they get there. Call me if you need help with her, OK? "

Yui nodded.

" Sure. "

She heard the Major leave, and remained as silent as ever.

" I woke up in a different world then the one I remember. Rei, it wasn't supposed to be this way. "

_He smelled like whiskey, and whispered your name._

She could feel soft hand move across her face.

" Rei, I can tell you are awake, sit up please. "

She felt a twinge of anger as she sat up, none showed on her ever emotionless face.

Yui spoke in a soft voice.

" Do you know who I am? "

" You are Yui Ikari, the founder of the E-project. "

The emotionless look in her face, made Yui want to cry.

" Rei that means I'm your mother. "

" No it does not. "

Yui gritted her teeth.

" Low blow, I deserve it. You must hate me, a lot. "

" He made me in your image, that me might move heaven and earth to be with you again. "

" Gendo wasn't always a wicked man, but that all changed. I'm the one that gave him the power he used to hurt you, Shinji, and many many more. I failed to see that in him, and that makes me a party to all of it. It got too big, and too bloody awful for me to just clam ignorance, long before I sealed myself in the core. The 2nd Impact cover story, is something I wrote in between dipaper changes, and some how I thought I was still one of the good guys. "

" . . . "

Rei didn't even blink, as she seemingly ignored Yui's words, and pulled back the blankets. She stood and began to dress.

" Rei, you're still hurt, you need to stay here and recover. "

" I must keep the other in check. "

Yui stood up and walked to the girl.

" You, in bed, now. "

The girl froze.

" The other . . . "

" If NERV had a practice of sending anyone out to fight with no support, it stopped the minute I woke the up. In bed, your meal will be here in an hour. After that, we'll deal with him. "

--

Keel leaned back in his chair, and looked down on Seele being called to order.

_This is where I belong. Seele, Throne of Souls. The axis of the world truly spins where we sit, and we lead humanity in its darkest hour. History will never know what we do, or how we do it, and that is only right. Some stories, just should not be told._

" Gentlemen we are called to order. The first order of business is one of great importance. We will require a new man in Germany."

Ever one at the table seemed a bit shocked at the revelation.

" Seems that Sohryu was backing the Frenchman. We are of course trying to keep a lid on things for the moment, until we can minimize the effect on the Second Child. She's our best pilot at the moment, and we will need to fix that before she is informed. Do we have any data on if the Third Child is salvageable as of yet?"

After a moment of awkward silence, until a voice with a Russian accent spoke up.

" No, as we are still with out a head of the E project. "

Keel frowned as if he didn't know that already.

" That makes Sohryu's betrayal an annoyance, but for the moment we have a creature claiming to be Yui Ikari, do we not? Can she be made to work for the time being? "

Again the Russian alone spoke.

" You speak as we have another choice? "

Keel suppresseds a smile, and spoke as if he were discussing the weather.

" I suppose you are correct. Have her brought to us next week. If it is the good Doctor, she has work to complete, ifs not, well, nothing but an abomination to be erased. But back to the matter of a Pilot.

"Mister Senator, do you think the American Government could be persuaded to part with an Evangelion? "

The man looked terrified as he spoke.

" It is do able . . .maybe if we could reduce their membership debit. "

" No problem, we just cut operating cost in half with the Instrumentality nonsense being canceled. "

_Yes Mr. Senator the horrid old cyborg does in fact know you got your information from _S_ohryu, and not Akagi. You'll try to circle the wagons once the meeting is over, you're in for a shock. All that cocaine money he funneled into your reelection campaign made the President very upset. Not that you didn't hide it well, just not well enough once the CIA knew what to look for. _

" Good then. Contact the President when we are done here. While you're at it, tell the man I send my regards. We used to fly together, some years ago. "

--

Misato stood in front of her own door, and took a deep breath.

_OK, remember it's like watching monkeys at the zoo, there is even a penguin in the mix. 'Cept no one is attempting to mate with the penguin. Poor Pen-Pen. . . ._

She open the door and made mental notes of everything she saw. Two sets of shoes by the door, and a Pen-Pen warking under her feet.

" WARK WARK WARK! "

The bird ran a circle around her as she kicked off her shoes, and headed into the kitchen.

Shinji was standing at the stove cooking dinner, and something smelled like spices. He was still in his school uniform, but had that apron of his on over it.

_So far doesn't look like anyone had time for anything. Wait a minute, when the hell did I start to worry like this?_

Asuka walked out of the shower wearing a towel, and Misato just twitched at the sight of her.

" Where are you on dinner, Baka? "

" Another half an hour, maybe a bit more -- some of this stuff was frozen. "

Asuka poked Misato in the arm.

" You OK, there? "

" Yea, I'm going to get changed "

_Right, she filled out a bit since Germany. _

Entering her room, stowed her gun in her dresser, and began to change.

_OK I need to handle this just right. _

Misato passed up that pair of too short shorts, that were in fact left over from high school, and opted for a pair of sweat pants cut off at the knees.

_Have to remember the rules myself I guess. OK, no more dancing around this. Grab the red head and get it over with. _

She walked from her room and to Asuka's bedroom door. Noticing it was open a crack, she peeked inside. Asuka was changing into a pair of red PJ's, and Misato took a deep breath.

_At least she's meeting me that far._

Misato knocked, knowing his was in for something she hadn't bargained for when she took this job.

After a minute she stopped waiting, and entered on her own.

" Hay do you mind ! I was indecent in here a minute ago! "

" Yea, and you left the door open a crack, I'll take the pack of cigrets with me after we talk, by the way. "

" Crap. "

" We need to talk about you and Shinji. "

Asuka sat on her bed, and frowned.

" I'm going to wish this was about the smoking . . . "

" You are the one that wants to be treated like an adult, Asuka, and there is a lot riding on you. "

The girls face started taking on a red glow, and Misato waited for her bark out a complaint. It never came.

" You want to talk, so talk. "

" When Shinji moved in, I made it a point to tell him this was his home, and I want to feel the same. That being said, I need to know I'm not hurting you two by how I take care of you. "

" Is their a file in the MAGI about my damn sex life? "

Misato tried to keep things light.

" Yes, it's next to the one about me being a child toucher. "

" What the fuck are you talking about? "

" I'm saying that their is too much riding on an EVA pilot to leave much to chance. That's why you're followed where ever you go, and even people you spend time with are watched. You, Shinji, and Rei are to important too take risks. "

Asuka's face was turning red.

" So what? They want to know if I'm fucking him or something . . . . "

" Part of it, yea. "

Next: " Rei "


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: " Rei "

MAGI SYSTEM SYNCHRONISATION COMPLETE.

MELCHIOR – On-line

BALTHASAR – On-line

CASPER – On-line

VERBAL INTERFACE ENGAGE

" OK, testing, 1, 2, 3, testing. Begin recording. This is Maya Ibuki consulting the MAGI system directly for reasons of creating a new official record in regard to Rei Ayanami. MAGI, please list for the record her original personal file. "

DATE OF BIRTH 01/01/2003

" Confirm, MAGI, nothing in the file but her date of birth. "

CORRECT.

" Now that Gendo Ikari is no longer NERV's commanding officer, and all his standing orders have been revoked, can you describe what Rei is, physically speaking. "

AN ILLEGALLY ALTERED HUMAN CLONE.

" Why not a Angel? "

MAGI DECISION REACHED BY 2/1 VOTE.

" Which one had the problem. "

CASPER

" Reason for disagreeing? "

HUMAN / ANGEL DNA WAS COMBINED BY MISTAKE, DURING THE ATTEMPTED RECOVERY OF DOCTOR IKARI.

" Woman's prerogative I guess.

"On to the matter of what she can do. Please rate her AT field in relation to the Zero. "

STRONGER BY 50

" 50 of her current level or of the EVA's projected max? "

THE LATTER.

" Does she have an S2 organ? "

NEGATIVE.

" How long can she maintain an AT field without one? "

UNKNOWN.

" OK, most of Rei's life has been spent in NERV. Access internal security data and tell me is there any thing on what Rei can do, besides what has already been mentioned? "

UNABLE TO COMPLY.

" Why. "

UNABLE TO COMPLY.

" By-pass MAGI interface and process last request directly. "

UNABLE TO COMPLY.

" The former head of the E-project rigged you to cover everyone's tracks didn't she? "

POSSAIBLY.

" And just how did you come to that conclusion? "

ONE TO TWO MAGI DECISION.

" Casper again? "

CORRECT.

" End recording.

"Great! -- that was almost pointless."

CORRECT.

" Shut up. "

--

The waiter did a double -take when they entered the restaurant. Two girls, about 14, identical down to their odd red eyes, with the exception of their hair color.

He blinked when the brown haired one talked.

" Can we get a booth? "

" Ummm yea, right this way. "

" Last time I was here, it was all boxed lunches, Rei. This is a nice change from tinned beef. "

Rei was silent as ever while they were seated.

" So what do you like to eat Rei? "

" . . . not meat . . . "

" Vegan eating is doable if you read the menu right. Also we have a platinum card, we could get them the grind steak into a hamburger with that. "

For the first time in a hour, Rei spoke a complete sentence, and Yui almost wished she hadn't.

" What do you want from me? "

" . . To make it better, somehow. For Gods sake, Rei, Gendo was my fault, and I need to do something to mitigate what he's done. "

" Then, may I be released? "

" If you don't want to fight, you don't have to. "

For the first time in days, the girls voice had emotion in it, distress.

" You do not understand . . . I always knew when he had no more need of me I would be abandoned. If I have no more use to him, left me be nothing. "

" You shouldn't have to have dreams like that, Rei. "

The anger in her voice actually made Yui feel just a bit better.

" I do not know the meaning of the word. There was just him. . . "

" You don't have to see him again, if you don't want to, Rei. As a matter of fact, it's something you will have to do more often now, make your own choices, and I'll make sure you get them. "

Rei made eye contact.

" He will not be with me now, because of you. "

_I'd like to think I saw this coming, and that I'm ready for it. I'm not, but that's what it's like having a kid._

" You're pissed, and truth be told, I'm glad you are. That means you at the very least you wanted . . something at least once, and losing your chance makes your blood boil. "

" You are what I am angry at. "

" I always thought being a parent was easy, but calling yourself a Mother is something you need to prove worthy of. In short, I'm fine with that. "

--

Kaji walked into Keel's office, wishing he had a hang over.

_OK, I took this job to get a second chance with the one girl I regret losing. Yet some how I've spent the last month doing paper work, and I have not gotten laid once. _

" Mr. Kaji. "

" Yes, Chairman? "

" Next time I see you in my office, be clean shaven. "

_Oh, this is turning into the month from hell. _

" The Rei file is coming along slowly, and reports I'm getting from the field are as bad as expected. "

The chairman's visor flickered in the light, as he responded.

" Of all the things for Ikari to keep a proverbial dog leash on, he was arrogant enough to do so with a child able to stand alone before the angels themselves. "

" If the reports on what she can do are on target, that little girl needs no Evangelion. Even if she'd kill herself doing it, she's got an AT-field that is hard to beat. "

" What is your fail- safe? "

" Pardon me, sir? "

" Rogue personnel are your department, Colonel. "

" And Angels are Section One's, Sir. I have no one and nothing that can deal with an AT field. "

" Then you are telling me to handle her like an Angel? "

" Yea. "

" I'll issue the kill order then. "

" What? "

" This is NERV, we kill Angels, Colonel. "

_Some how I have a feeling I'm on trial. _

" And making this my problem, is something you're doing because I used to sleep with your Operations Director?"

" And I thought it would take me a week to get the Frenchman's files out of you. "

" I took them, but, sorry, not in my pocket. They are safe, so long as you hold up your part of things. Now if I may be so bold, what's the deal? "

" The deal, Mr. Kaji, is I that have learned of late, that Yes men get you shot in the back. I hate walking around in this mess just because it's bullet proof. To avoid this, I'll be challenging everyone from time to time. In your case, I have an abused teenager, that is, for lack of a non-cliché term, is super-human. "

_You tin plated son of a bitch. Misato, my dear, please appreciate the trouble I am going though for another chance. _

" In order to solve that, Sir, I'm afraid I will need a final ruling on the matter of Doctor Yui Ikari. "

The cyborg smiled as he spoke, and Kaji felt uneasy.

" Not a bad move, Colonel. We are very low on talent in that regard, and trust worthy talent even lower. I could give the German another chance, but well . . ."

" He's still alive? "

" Yes, I just informed the Germans how he abuses his position to run drugs. It is not impossible that we might still need him. Now, seeing as a head of the E-project is such a big issue, and we do need a Meta-biologist, having her back would be a good thing. "

" Putting your faith in the fallen? "

" She won't fail again. I've fallen a few times myself, I know I seldom make the same great mistake twice. "

" Back to Rei, then, Mr. Chairman. If she couldn't control it, she would have freaked out by now. "

" You certain of that? "

" I had the clones in the tank checked. They all have hymens, Rei doesn't. "

The old man spoke very slow.

" We all knew that, but didn't want to say it out loud, did we? Her, Shinji, and Asuka. That the fate of the world rests on them, is bad enough. "

" I'll put a back-up plan together, just in case, but we have to try to help her. Agreed, Mr Chairman?. "

" Agreed. "

--

The bed was soft, comfortable, and the blanket kept her warm. The feelings were so new to her, Rei could not sleep.

_I am here because of her._

The hotel room was a definite improvement from her old apartment. Still, it didn't feel that way, because she was also there.

_Yui Ikari, the woman in who's image I was made. The Comman . . Gendo Ikari went to war with God to be with her again. Now she returns, leaving a broken man in her wake. Do I resemble her, or does she now resemble me?_

She left the bed behind, and walked to the nearest window. Behind her she could hear the sounds of Yui going about her business in the other room.

_I do not want to be near her. _

Opening the window, she began to rise into the night sky, her clothing whipping in the wind.

_I want to be near him, and I do not care what she thinks. _

_--_

Asuka controlled her breathing as she walked in the dark. The hair on her neck stood up as she sensed, not heard or saw, someone coming through the blackness. The tip of a weapon made her freeze, and she put up her hands.

" You win . . . . I'll play nice. "

He reached his arm around her, and she went limp as his hands wandered.

" Not so rough. "

He began whispering in her ear, and she took on an evil smile as she reached for the water bottle in her back pocket. She dumped it down Shinji's pants and laughed as he fell backwards to the floor.

" Aaaaaa that's cold! Did you put that in the freezer?! "

Asuka leveled her squirt gun and put a shot between his eyes.

" Baka -- let me give you some advice. Revenge is a female thing. "

" Revenge for what? "

" Umm, being an inferior male? "

Shinji hobbled into his room for a change of pants.

" You are a bitch, Asuka! "

She smiled.

" Yes, but I'm pretty ! "

_He's getting more of a spine, annoying, but it's growing on me. _

The smile drained off her face. Rei was on the balcony, in her PJ's, and looking, well, like she does all the time, like she numb.

_I didn't let her in, and the bird can't reach the door, can he?_

" Shinji. "

His voice sounded through the door.

" Looking for clean pants! "

" Rei is here, and I think she wants to talk to you. "

" Be there in a minute. "

The pair locked eyes in the quite of the room, until Rei spoke.

" I hate you. "

" Well hello to you, too, Wonder Girl! "

" You are mean, selfish, and not good enough for him "

Asuka could see the insults forming in her head.

_Something about her being cranky because she needs to be wound up like a good dolly, or just pissed cuz, with Gendo out if it, she's not getting any. _

Her blood ran cold after that last thought.

" You little . . . "

The door slid open before she could finish and the girls broke their gaze.

" Hi, Rei, is everything alright? "

She watched him walked out onto the balcony and slide the door closed. Asuka didn't take her eyes off that door, until she heard both her phone and Shinji's ringing. She reached for the closest one with out caring which on it was.

" Asuka speaking. "

An unfamiliar voice spoke.

" We are unable to locate the Third or . . . "

She cut in.

" He's here, and so is Wonder Girl. "

The line went dead, as she looked back at the same blank door, until the line clicked.

" Asuka, whats going on. "

Misato's voice calmed her down just a bit.

" Rei came over. . . "

" I need better than that, Pilot. "

The sound of her " working voice " brought her back into focus.

" Rei is here. S, she didn't use the door. I turned around and she was on the balcony. She wanted to talk to Shinji. They are out there now, on the balcony and have been for . . I don't know ten minutes on the outside. Are the alarms going off because of her AT-field? "

" No. Doctor Ikari reported her missing eighteen minutes ago. "

_It's Doctor now is it?_

" I'm coming home now, do you feel safe waiting there? "

" It's my house, too, and I have no reason to leave. "

" Good girl. I'm outside, be up in a minute. "

_When did I start caring what she thinks? For that matter why in the hell, do I care that Wonder Bitch wants to talk to my boyfriend? _

That last word, and its meaning escaped her in her moment of anger.

" Situation report. "

Asuka jumped out of her skin as Misato appeared behind her.

" Door still closed, send in a SWAT team. "

" Don't forget what she is Asuka. We have two pilots and Rei. I had to make a choice before coming up here. If I should scramble an Eva to stop Rei, if she needed to be stopped. I decided not to treat her like one of them. "

Asuka's face turned red as her hair.

" So we just leave them out there? "

" No, I've got a car down stairs ready to take her home. "

Misato opened the door she'd spent the last forty five minutes staring at.

She was talking, so was Shinji, and Asuka couldn't quit here. Another step or two and she was sure she would, yet she didn't move.

_Afraid of what you might hear? No . . not of her! Not ever!_

Rei and Shinji walked past her, with Misato right behind.

" Misato can I walk Rei to the car? "

" No, you can go to your room for not answering your phone. "

" I didn't hear it ring! "

" Staying in contact is your responsibility, and no one else's. I've told the driver to take Rei either back to her hotel room, or her old place if she doesn't want to go back. We can move her in the morning if she doesn't like that. "

Rei left without a word, and all of a sudden Misato and Asuka were alone in a quite apartment.

Asuka trembled as Misato walked to her.

" Are you OK? "

" I'm fine, not mad, or upset my boyfriend just spent almost an hour talking to another woman without even talking to me. I don't even care that she flew in the window. "

Misato put her arms around Asuka without a word.

" Can I be a kid still, please? "

" I'm sorry sweetheart, but once you really do grow up there is no going back. I'm trying to make it as easy on you as I can, if that matters at all. "

" I know. "

Misato didn't dare look, but she knew Asuka was crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Kawroou paced the room yet again, his body aching as he went.

" I am fated to live forever, yet the flesh fails me. "

The girl on the floor beside the bed whimpered as he ranted.

" I am fated to live forever, yet the flesh fails me. How can this be? I am fated to live forever, yet the flesh fails me. "

He stopped for a moment to cough up blood.

" This is not the blood of an immortal. I am the last, yet I have no more time. "

He heard the muffled sobbing and remembered the girl.

" I require more time, and I know where to get it, but first. . . ."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

" I must go now, fair farewell. "

--

Misato stepped from the shower, and began drying her hair in front of the mirror.

_What a night! Rei, Shinji, and Asuka; I can only hope that we can finish this with out it getting any worse. _

Misato dropped the towel on the ground then put her sleeping clothes back on. She began walking to her bedroom, stopping when she noticed Asuka sitting on the couch, right where she had been last night.

Misato took the seat next to her without a word. Asuka spoke.

" You're really pretty. . . . "

Misato smiled.

" If this is a lesbian thing, I can call Maya -- she can explain stuff I guess "

Asuka's face warped with embarrassment.

" The tech that looks at me naked every month? Don't you screen these people ?!?!? "

" Nope, just turn the cameras off. Now, you look like you were up all night. Whats up? "

" Rei got me thinking, I really didn't have to worry about her. Hell I don't even have to worry about any girl we know really. 'Cept for you, that is. "

" Asuka, I have to read this every time I use the bathroom at work. "

Asuka sounded amused.

" I'm not talking about a pity lay, Misato. I mean if he had to pick between us, he'd pick you. Everyone else wants something from him, or he has to prove something to even get their attention. Hell he needed to jump into an active volcano to get mine. "

Misato talked in very slow, concerned voice.

" I don't want to come off all wrong, he's just easier then you are. I used to be like him when I was a kid, I guess. "

Asuka seemed almost happy to get things off her chest.

" It's all right, I know who the favorite is. Just don't take him away, I . . think I need him . . . "

Misato put her arm around the girl, and pulled her in close.

" You have nothing to worry about, little sister. I care about you too much to move on your man. "

" Ha ha -- like if I wasn't here you would? "

" Nope, I don't hurt people like that, Asuka. Now you need to get some sleep. "

The red head began walking uneasily to her room, as Misato retrieved the empty beer can from the couch cushion. She glanced to her left and saw Pen-Pen walking out of his fridge.

" You are supposed to get me if they go for the beer. "

" WARK! "

" Sure now you're just a Penguin. I need to rethink my life style after all I've got kids now, and I'm not giving either of them up. "

--

Yui walked into what had been until recently Gendo's office, and saw Keel sitting behind his desk.

" Well, my dear Doctor, it seems we need to talk. "

She walked up to the desk calmly, and spoke.

" Yes, but I'm very scared by the symbolism both on the floor, and the fact that it's my soon to be ex-husbands office. "

" Do you fully grasp your situation Doctor? "

" That I need NERV to survive, but if I was worried about a bad end, I'd have not gotten into the plug that day. You need a Meta-biologist, and I have a few things I need to fix. "

" Kyoko could talk to me like that, you are not Kyoko. As a matter of fact, I have spent the last decade and a half cleaning up your mess. "

Yui looked agitated, something Keel was unused to seeing on what had become Rei's face these many years.

" Speaking of messes, have you found the other Nephilim ? "

The old cyborg crossed his arms.

" And, my dear, that matters in relation to your life how? "

" I heard from the MAGI that he's been raping women and girls all over town. I was hoping you'd see the parallels, and make you realize that some times good intentions turn sour. "

" And if my heart proves to be literally and preferably made of steal? "

" I hope the Russian still likes them young.? "

" Ha! "

Keel's face softened a bit.

" Then, for the moment at least, we have an agreement. Seeing that you always where better then Naoko at most things, you can restore control of the MAGI, and will discuss things formally at a later date. "

She left without further comment, as Keel retrieved the phone from his desk.

" Have the Major stop my office before the training session this afternoon."

--

Shinji knocked on Asuka's door for the third time.

" Asuka, wake up! We are **not** going to be late! "

In frustration he opened she door, and found her laying half off her bed, in the clothes she was wearing last night. For once he was the one with the evil smile. He slid into bed next to her, and pulled her in close.

" Asuka, it's time to get up. "

She opened her eyes and rolled on top of him.

" Mmmm, Baka. "

" You smell like Misato when she has the weekend off. Let get you in the shower, and I'll make breakfast. "

" Baaakkkkaaa, don't you want to sleep in? "

" No, because we have to be at NERV in a little over an hour. "

" So? "

" We have training, after our physical scans, and you being drunk will cause enough trouble. "

Her pretty smile turned to a frown and she pulled her self out of bed.

" Me shower, you cook meat. "

Shinji stood up, and smiled.

_She makes a cute cave girl, shame I'm not going to see that again anytime soon. I guess it was a matter of time before something happened, I hope Misato doesn't get into too much trouble. With Rei and Mother we don't need anything else. I love living here, but after this, things will change._

He walked to the kitchen and started cooking. Mid- way between the eggs and that imported bacon Asuka some how conned the German embassy into sending them monthly he had a thought.

_I don't want to leave, I like living with Misato. _

He platted up the breakfast, and covered it with tinfoil, before walking into his bedroom, cell phone in hand.

He spent a full minute staring at it before he dialed.

_I don't want to leave, I . . ._

" Hello, Shinji what's up? "

" I . . um Asuka . . the a a test today . . "

" Shinji, it's OK I know she was drinking. Can you still get her here on time? "

As confused as he was, he calmed down at the sound of her voice.

" Yea, she's fine, I was just worried about the test. "

" Don't, I'll see you when you get here. "

The line went dead, and Shinji remembered he hadn't eaten yet.

--

Some where in NERV a lumbering form of Kaworu dragged its feet in the dark, and Yui and Misato made small talk in the elevator.

" So he's willing to tell on his girlfriend sneaking a drink? "

Misato folded her phone and pocketed it.

" When Asuka first got here, I didn't have to worry really. Asuka was convinced she was a grownup and Shinji was a child. Then time went on, and Shinji . . jumped into an active volcano to save her. . . "

" What? "

" Took a while to fit the One with all the equipment, the horn got in the way. Asuka's cable gave way, and he jumped in to save her. Almost melted the horn off. After that I noticed she started picking on him more. Then she moved in for that combat training we needed to do, don't ask why it almost sounds stupid. After that I did what I could to be home in the evenings, but NERV didn't care I was the office baby sitter. Last month after Kyoko, Shinji was with her every night, he really kept her going. Now, well, it's good Keel's making the duty schedule now. "

Yui was holding the frustration in, Misato could tell.

" Why let a child take care of another? "

" Because I've seen a NERV mental hospital, they'd dope her up and let her sit there. An Angel come along they'd give her a stim and put her in the plug. I couldn't let that happen. "

Yui sounded sympathetic.

" The future has a way of sneaking up on you. She's not a bad girl, Asuka. I've actually talked more with her then Shinji. What's your plan? "

Misato made eye contact for the first time that day.

" Can you tell me, how many Angels their are going to be? "

" The scrolls say 17 with each being stronger then the last. "

" Got anything to back that up, that's concrete? "

" Not really. "

" I hate to ask this question, Yui, but how many Eva will we need? Three has worked well, but those damn cables make me lose sleep at night, and turn around time on an . . . Eva that's lost it's core or pilot is way too long. "

Yui never sounded less like Rei.

" We require another at least, two if it can be done. Both Adam, and Lilith are here so this is ground Zero. S2 cores would help, so would anti AT-field based weapons. Then of course you have to worry about the damn fool things people will do with them once this is done. "

The door opened, and Misato spoke as they exited.

" We have to meet every situation as it comes. "

--

Maya felt odd as she handed the stack of papers to Yui.

_It's like taking orders from a kid, and a creepy kid at that. _

" What does the A 8 Nerve connection look like? "

Maya blinked,

" What? "

" The A 8 nerve connection, I don't see it in here. "

" It doesn't get checked unless we do a full diagnostic. I think that's actually the first time anyone's mentioned it to me. "

Yui hung her head as Misato walked up behind.

" Test is over, Asuka did about as well as I thought. That is, didn't get sick in the plug. How's the Zero? "

Yui rolled her eyes.

" We were supposed to scrap this thing years ago. "

" So is it safe to use? "

" It's here, and retro fitting it is cheaper then making a new one. We will need to get into the back and shave some bones every few months to keep them from pressing on nerve clusters. Then over haul the . . . . "

Misato cut in and used her trade marked bimbo voice.

" So, is it safe to use? "

" Yea, but its two thirds the Eva the rest of them are. Before you ask, no we can't move the core, it is fully integrated. "

" On that subject, who the hell is in there anyway? "

Yui made eye contact, and Misato became very aware she forgot her contacts this morning.

" Do you really want to know? "

She turned to Yui, and pointed at the Zero..

" Can that thing fight? "

" It's more a question of if it'll start, the bonds on the core only engage after startup. "

" I need an answer. "

" Shinji wants to live, and Rei hasn't made her mind up yet, use Shinji "

_You really did make up your mind along time ago he was going to fight this war didn't you?_

She lost her train of though as the alarm sounded.

--

Kaji watched on the screen as _he_ walked through the puddles of LCL, kicking a guards pistol without meaning to, on his way to Gendo's room.

The former Commander looked up though a drug induced haze and spoke.

" Are you punishment from God? "

" . . . "

He approached the bed, and Gendo felt his hand dissolve as he touched it.

" Will you make everything OK again? "

" No. "

Kaji wished he hadn't given up keeping a flask of whiskey in this jacket.

" This is the plan, get the children from the training bodies to the plugs. Seal off the medical wing, and get everyone else out of HQ and to fall back points in the Geo front. "

One of the Section Two agents spoke up.

" Sir, what do we do if confronted with the intruder Sir? "

Kaji smiled.

" It's an Angel, you need an Eva to fight it, end of story. See it, run; fight it, you're going to die. Move out. "

--

Keel walked in the dark, as NERV was silent as a tomb.

_I've killed before, directly and indirectly. In the jungle I told myself that child with an AK-47 wasn't a child because he had a gun. Humanitarian funding taken after the last Impact to begin building this place destroyed nations, and I told myself it was for the greater good. Strange that after this long, I should have a heavy heart now because I allowed this life to be used this way. _

His heavy metal frame made deep splash noise as he walked through puddles of LCL.

_The time to rethink these matters was a decade ago, when they could have made a difference, later should I see such a time, will be for guilt. _

Kaworu turned the corner, and locked eyes with the chairmans visor.

" Hello, son, come to the appointed place, at the appointed hour I see. "

The human- angel hybrid looked disheveled, and confused.

" Is it the time? I'd thought its far too early . . . . "

" Why yes of course, the 16 have come and gone only you remain. I'll admit the last few were hardly as visible as the others but it is not for us to question. "

" . . no of course not . . . all is ready then? "

" We move the Children to the Evangelion as we speak. As predicted one is useless, so you will engage the Zero with the Ikari boy at the helm. "

Keel placed his over sized metallic hand on the boys shoulder.

" We will make our way to the cage, and let fate play out. "

" Yes, yes of course . . . "

They rounded the corner approaching the elevator, and as the door began to open, Keel tightened his grip on the boy's left shoulder.

_No AT-field, and you're just meat._

As the boy winced in pain, Keel tore into the shoulder with all he had ripping it from his body!

" AAAAAA! "

Keel looked down at the bleeding child.

" If it is worth anything, I am sorry. "

The flow of blood began to tapper off and Koworu opened his remaining hand and pointed his palm at the chairman. The eye residing their,re made the old cyborg aware of his own mortality.

" Adam. . . "

A focused energy beam able cut through an Eva's armor passed through his midsection, and he fell to the floor in two pieces.

" Liars, and heretics! Everywhere only punishment for the devoted! It is time to take . . . "

The half- Angel's rant was cut short by a bolt of white hot light, that Impacted his AT-field, where a minute earlier it would have vaporised him.

Rei walked from the elevator dressed in jeans and a T-shirt Yui had gotten the other day, she had to admit they were more comfortable then a school uniform.

" I was ordered to keep you in check. "

Her red eye's glowed, and she fired on his again, his flesh burning through his weakening AT-field.

" I will end you instead. The time table is meaningless, Complementation will not happen. "

Through the pain, and the blood loss, his anger boiled to the surface. Again he opened his palm, and forced himself to stand.

A beam focused through Adam impacted on Rei, forcing her back through the now closed elevator doors.

" We are beings of FATE! IT IS OUR DUTIEY TO PLAY A ROLE NOTHING MORE! "

He limped over to her prone form, and touched her face with his remaining hand.

" It's not that we don't want more, it's just all that has been granted we servants. "

Her eyes opened, and Adam's eye was burned closed.

" We are servants to be used, abused, and discarded. That is all I've ever known, until he came. I won't let you hurt him! "

Using his now burned hand, he pushed through her AT-field, and into her chest, she froze.

" Is that what he told you? I was fated to die at his hands, not yours! "

He paused breathless with Rei's life in his hand, his own fading.

" I think I don't care anymore. All I've wanted is someone . . . regardless of the cost. They don't care, do they, Rei? We have too great a use to be allowed peace, but I'll make them pay . . for my loathsome existence. "

He pulled her in close and forced a kiss, as she squirmed under him.

" I'm going to make more Rei, and they will come here to kill them for me. Help me take revenge on all of them. "

" No, I am no longer a doll for others to control. "

He frowned.

" Then suffer with them. "

She convulsed in pain as he removed his hand, and she blacked out.

--

Kaji walked behind Shinji, and Asuka, with Misato in the lead.

_Solders move in a column, that is what she's thinking. Will it matter in the long run, if that thing finds us? Probably not, but at times like this, this is all we can do. It would be disrespectful to these children to do otherwise. When the fuck did I start to think like this? _

Asuka stopped and leaned on the wall.

Kaji paused for a moment before walking to her.

" Asuka. . . "

Maybe it was the lighting in the hallway, or the danger but she never seemed more like a child.

" The battery is dead, in my plug suit. I was drunk last night, so I forgot to check it before I put it on. The suit can't bend without power, so I'm . . chafing all over."

Kaji produced a spare battery from his jacket, and handed it over.

" Test checks the suit too, I've had a rough night or two myself, so I got you a spare. "

She replaced it, and the suit went baggy as it started to reboot.

" . . thank you. "

" Asuka, if we don't make it out of this, I have something to say. I'm sorry for the other night. "

The material pulled skin tight, and she started walking at a fast pace.

" You can buy me dinner, and get me a way from Shinji for an hour or two when this is over. "

_Reminds me of Misato, more then I realized before. _

Walking fast to reach the cage behind the Misato and Shinji.

Yui was there prepping the EVA's for launch, and those red eyes of hers made Kaji uneasy.

_The day I don't love looking at a woman it has to be bad._

The roof began to glow bright read, and the three Eva's in the cage looked ominous in the light.

Misato's voice echoed just outside his vision.

" Get to the plugs NOW! "

The one armed wretch of a half-breed descended from above, and Kaji drew his gun.

_At the very least, I can make myself feel better for making a kid fight this thing. Who knows maybe I'll piss it off and buy them some time. _

He emptied the clip into the floating creature, and the bullets impacted on its AT-field. Kaworu looked down on him with an unhappy expression on his face. A beam of white hot energy descended on him, and Kaji dove over the hand rail and into the LCL holding the Evangelion.

Misato looked on put herself between Kaworu and the children.

" If we have any chance, one of you two need to get to a plug. "

Shinji spoke meekly.

" Misato. . . "

" MOVE IT! "

Shinji and Asuka both broke into a run, as Misato walked calmly toward him, with her hands in the pockets of her bomber jacket.

He came eye to eye with her, she spoke, and he froze at her words.

" I was wondering, have you ever had a willing woman? "

The shear absurdity of the statement, made him lose his concentration for just a moment. Misato fired her gun twice through her jacket, the first bullet struck him square in the chest, the second bounced off his AT-field. Misato just seemed to smile.

" Some how, you don't look as scary as I remember. "

Without at word he threw his field around her and forced her to her knees.

" Aaaaaa! "

" I'm going to bend you over, I'll bend you all over! I know what I am now, and I will make more! They will come here, and they will kill you all! "

The Zero roared to life, as he turned from her forgetting her under the crushing weight of the AT-field.

" You are fated to kill me in a act of divine sacrifice. "

He held Adam high, and focused on the beast's one over sized eye. Feeling Shinji's confusion magnified by the imperfections in the Evangelion, he know it could never survive, and went for it.

Misato blacked out as the Zero's head exploded.

" God is dead. Your people killed him with your arrogance in turning from the chosen path. "

He floated past the crippled Evangelion, and down into the cage, as the Two sprang to life, and brought it's over-sized hands down on him, like crushing an in egg between two hands.

Asuka's voice echoed over the loud speakers.

" Momma doesn't like you very much! "

Between Unit Two's hands his battered AT-field finally began to crumble under the pressure.

" Your Mother, was a bitch. "

The soulless hulk of Unit One sprang to life like a puppet and blindsided Asuka!

She screamed, as the Eva was forced down over the prone Zero, and they both fell into the LCL.

" What the fuck?! "

Kaworu coughed blood, as his broken one armed body at last, began to fail. He floated slowly to Unit One.

" Not long for me . . . but you will . . . regret condemning a . . servant of God . . "

Yui looked on from her hiding place shacking in fear.

" What did I start? "

Kaworu floated into the Eva's embrace, and was absorbed into its empty core.

" Adam, and Lilith's offspring?! No. . . "

The restraints along Unit One's back broke free as it's AT field folded into wings and a tail.

The beast roared, and flew sky ward. Through the ceiling, and top of the geofront, until it reached earth orbit. Across the world, as second sun burned, as a different kind of Third Impact began.

Next: " Unending "


	8. Chapter 8

_" Unending "_

The feeling was so much like last time. That monster, Adam, and it's power to shake the Earth. This time, at least, she wasn't afraid. This time, at least, she made it bleed. That had to count for something.

" Wake up, please wake up. "

Opening her eyes, she saw a brown haired boy clinging to her, and sobbing.

For a long minute her lips moved, with no sound, until she managed a whisper.

" . . Shinji . . "

He raised his head, and she focused in on black eye patch over his left eye. He was talking but she didn't heard as she ran her hand across his cheek.

" . .Shinji . .what . . happened . . ? "

Shinji just sat there shaking in her arms, as she fought back the cobwebs in her mind. After a long while Maya entered looking disheveled, lacking in sleep, but more then a little relieved.

" I thought I'd find him in here, again. Good to see you up. "

" Why . . can't he talk. "

" Because he's been up for thirty hours, and I needed to get some tests back before I could sedate him. I'm kind of filling in since we lost . . part of the medical staff. Shinji, you have to stay in bed, or I'm sedating you. "

The boy was still clinging to Misato, and ignoring Maya.

Misato pulled her blanket back, and forced herself to stand on uneasy legs. She took Shinji's hand and stood.

" Come on. "

Maya raised an eyebrow, as she spoke.

" Are you sure you can make it? "

" To get some pants, instead of this gown, I'd . . walk home. "

--

Asuka sat in the waiting room, and checked the time on her cell phone.

" Eighteen fucking hours. "

She stood up, and felt the exhaustion in her legs, as she walked towards the vending machines.

Footsteps echoed behind her as she went, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Turning quickly, she saw the same Section Two agent following her ten steps behind.

" Do you think I'm stupid?, I know you're there! NEWS FLASH YOU DON"'T NEED TO FOLLOW ME EVERY DAMN WHERE I GO!"

Forgetting the vending machines, Asuka cut to her left, stormed into women's bathroom.

" Follow me in here, bitch! "

She turned away from the door, and fell to the ground as she collided with someone. "

" Watch where you are going ! "

The utter disgust of being on the floor of a public restroom gave way to pure annoyance as she noticed Rei was on the floor next to her.

_Oh, great!_

Rei stood without a word.

Asuka stood, and rushed to the sink to wash her hands after touching the floor. Not wanting to see Rei in the mirror, she stared at herself as she grabbed a towel.

_Great I touched Wonder . . . Girl. _

She dropped the towel and broke into a run out of the bathroom, and down the hall, following Rei.

" Rei, wait! "

The blue haired girl stopped in her tracks, and Asuka had to stop short to prevent knocking her over . . again.

She gasped to catch her breath as her annoyed body guard caught up.

" . . . Rei . . . Baka. . . . "

Rei stood there, silent as a tomb, looking at Asuka with confused red eyes.

" What? "

" Baka, I can't get up to see him. . . . contamination . . . they sealed off the whole floor. "

Rei's silence gave way to an annoyed voice.

" What are you talking about? "

" Contamination comes from unprotected contact with and Angel. Does it make sense, that you can get that? "

A rare show of emotion came across her face, as it contorted with anger.

_She does this just to remind me of what I am!_

Asuka spoke again before she could.

" So if you're immune, can . . you go check on Shinji for me. "

Rei's mood shifted from annoyed to stunned.

_For once, I am glad she is here._

" I . . will tell him you are worried. "

" Thanks I guess. I'm not worried or anything, but have him pick up his damn phone and call me. "

" I will "

Rei walked off, and for the first time was glad to have spoken to Asuka, n. Not noticing the red haired girl following close behind her.

--

Yui sat on the catwalk overlooking the cage exhausted.

_Finally, I got the spare head on. Did I really just call that rejected hunk of crap I had stowed in the basement years ago a spare head?_

_Damn thing was defective then, and it's defective and dusty now. Thing is, if that monster comes back with friends, we'll need numbers. The eye works; he can use a rifle. I will have to build a new one in the long term, using this as parts. _

She let her eyes close for just a minute, felt herself nodding off.

_So tired, have to get up early and take Shinji to the park. _

She grabbed the hand rail and forced herself to stand.

" That was ten years ago, and the day after I died. Get over it. "

She began walking back to the cage lab and found Kaji waiting for her.

" Looks like you had a night. "

" Night was a day and a half ago. Are the tissues samples in?"

" Maya said soon, but she hasn't called. We heard from NORAD. After it split over Japan, each bit split four times before reentering the atmosphere. The second branch in America is trying to guess where they landed, but the system they are using was made to track nukes coming in over America and Russia on the 70's, so good luck. "

" So that's sixteen . . right? Same as last time not counting Lilith. No -- wait -- Kaworu should count either should he? We made that one too. . . "

" You, my dear, need a to sleep. Why not have someone else take over for a few?"

She started walking past him.

" The Eva we had left needed turning around, and they needed a Meta- biologist in the Medical wing for the contamination cases. Maya couldn't turn the Eva around and get the Zero into something that can hold a gun on her own. I should go look in on her."

" The head on that think looks a bit off. "

" Deformed vertebra, can't be helped, but it'll make an AT-field. "

Kaji sounded almost whimsical.

"We really thought he was coming back didn't we? He was broken, battered, and no time for the S2 organ to develop but we spent billions, just in case.

Yui stopped, and hunched over. The sound of her voice defied her body's appearance.

" We need do something, anything. If not and the worse happens, what does that say of us? That we let the world die? We made things worse again, and we really can't afford it. The last Impact cost us three billion lives, and I do not need to explain to you. Your generation had it worst. "

For the first time in a long time, Kaji smiled his roguish smile, and spoke.

" Shattered lives, and broken dreams all around. It really is enough to crush the soul, but there comes a time when we realize you have to live. The sands of time can only fall, and their comes a time when you need to move on. "

Yui smiled, making her face seem all the less Rei- like.

" The children must be lucky to have you around. "

Kaji's smile faded, as he though of Asuka.

" I'm not really that good with . . . . "

His cell phone rang interrupting his train of thought.

" Yes? Oh, really? Are the MAGI done with the tissue samples yet? OK, I'll take care of it myself."

Turning to Yui.

" They are clean. Misato is, well, still contaminated, but it's not spreading. We can go up now. "

Yui continued smiling as she turned away from the elevator.

" Good. I need to meet with the Chairman., I'll be up in half an hour. "

--

Maya triple- checked her paper work, before walking into the exam room where Misato waited.

" So what's it look like? "

" Well the cell count is up, you're contamination got worse. It looks like it's still concentrated on your scar tissue, so it's not spreading. "

Misato was silent for a long minute.

" So, it's what they told me could happen when I was 14, then. Organ damage if it gets out of control, pregnancy is out of the question, and when I die I'll need to be cremated as a bio-hazard. Is Shinji OK?"

" Yes, he is fine. The Eva was fully compromised, that means you were probably possessed by commander Ikari, and not the Angel. "

Misato broken into a laugh.

" HaHaHa! You mean all of this crap, every time I just didn't use a damn condom, and I catch something from GENDO FUCKING IKARI HAHAHAHAHA!"

Maya raised an eyebrow.

" Well, it is good you are taking it well. "

She gasped for her breath after laughing so hard.

" Maya. . . . I've been expecting this stuff . . . . to kill me for years. One question. Can you can control this shit now, right? "

" Doctor Ikari would probably be the one to talk more about it, yes. "

" Good. "

A long string of Germanic profanity came from the hall, and Misato stood.

" Sounds like we have a breach of containment. I take it I'm not infectious? "

" Not without something extreme like a blood or tissue transplant, no. "

Misato opened the door, and saw Asuka with her hand cuffed behind her back, cursing in Kaji's general direction. Misato tried to act angry.

" Report, Mr Kaji! "

Kaji saw through her act, like he always could.

" Containment breach. She knew the guys guarding the elevator ignore Rei out of habit, and jumped in as the doors shut. "

Asuka barked in Japanese.

" TELL HIM TO TAKE THESE OFF! "

Misato made a stern face and spoke as serous as she could muster.

" You know I've had Shinji clapped in irons, and locked up right? "

" So you are a damn Pedo! "

" You're in handcuffs girl, you better hope not. "

She blushed until her face matched her hair, and Miassato broke down and laughed.

" Haha, OK, you are lucky, no- one can infect anyone else. Shinji just went to bed, so you and Rei can hadve five or ten minutes with him, but thats it. "

Asuka snapped, as Kaji took off the cuffs.

" Why the hell are you so cheery? "

" I'm alive, and we all made it. I'm going to be happy while I am, time enough for the rest as it comes. "

--

Keel sat in his wheel chair, watching Misato's and company on a TV screen, as Yui adjusted his systems.

" Just worry about the visor, they always forget I'm red-green color blind, and I end up with a migraine. "

" Are you sure? If I'm seeing this right your legs are wired backwards. "

He spoke in an annoyed voice.

" For the record, my toe's move correctly, but my right and left leg's are wired in reverse, hence the chair, but it doesn't matter. Now is the time for damage control. "

She looked up at the screen.

" She's up, I should go check her. "

" You sound like you're sad about that. "

He listened to her voice, and tried to judge the woman on which so much hung.

" I want my son to be that happy to see me, but as you've already reminded me, we have an Impact to

deal with. I built the Eva's, and showed others how to make more. Worst off, I signed my son up for the front lines, so I have no room to complain."

_She's changed from before, no longer as naive. _

" What do her test results say? "

" Two things. One she is lucky she's had fourteen years to build up an immunity to contamination, and two we'll be taking the same medication until the day we die. "

" That much progression? "

" It's probably Gendo's fault -- Kaworu never touched her. "

" How is he? "

" Ask Doctor Jones, he's handling him. I'll be back, I'm having some one look in on you every 15 minutes. You were supposed to have a firmware upgrade before this body was installed. If you crash, life support might lock up. Try not to use your legs since we know there is a problem there."

Keel's visor focused on his box of cigars, not caring about the complaint his lungs would give.

" And the Angel? "

" On one hand it is an unknown, containing human DNA, pure Adam and Lilith DNA. On the other hand nothing ignores the laws of physics. He was broken, battered, and dieing. The S2 core he got with Adam would have needed time to recover and develop. I'm not sure, but contact with Gendo could have been as bad for it as it was for him. If so the total output of the core would have been reduced, but no way to tell. Until I see something else, I say it's like last time, sixteen potential Angels, plus the rest from before. This will be a long war."

Yui walked off, and Keel reached for a cigar.

_This is what I am left to build with, then? Two women that will never be at peace with one another, because of the love of a boy. A clone . . that will never escape Yui's shadow. A girl that . . missed a miracle, and an old man that never planned to live this long. _

_At least, our hearts are in the right place, and whatever time I have left needs to be spent turning NERV into something that will survive me. One this is for sure, as Winston Churchill once said " This is not the end. This is not the beginning, of the end but it is the end of the beginning. " _

_--_

_End of book Two._

_Author's notes No I had no idea this would be a three parter either. I have more things I want to try before coming back to this so don't hold your breath waiting. _

_Comments are welcome as I rely on feed back to get any better so REVIEW ME!_


End file.
